Tears of Blood
by SaitouLover
Summary: Jou is beaten by his father...again, and left for dead. Tea finds him and he is hospitiled. Tea calls Tristan, who calls Yugi, who calls Mokuba. Kaiba, who happens to be in the room, doesn't know how to react.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Just to let you know, I'm sorry about my other stories! I've lost the papers that I wrote the next chapters on. Until I find them, I can't continue to update. (shielding head with hands. Looks around and Sighs)SO, until then, let me entertain you with, "Tears of Blood."

Summary:

Jou's abusive father has beaten him again and again since he was a small child. Friday night was no exception. He beat him until he was nearly dead. Jou's only wish was to die.

Seto Kaiba owns and operates a multi-billion dollar company. He's cold, emotionless, and he doesn't care about anyone besides his brother, Mokuba. Seto's only wish is to have an uncomplicated and private life.

Neither of them will get what they want.

Warnings:

Possible Seto/Jou pairing

More warnings to follow if needed

Just to let you know this chapter is extremely Short. I did that on purpose. Please continue to read and don't let the length put you off. the other chapter will be longer.

with out further ado... Tears of Blood

Tears of Blood

Chapter One- The Blood

His breathes came in ragged gasps as he made his way down the stairs. His hand trailed against the wall, leaving a line of dark crimson blood. At the fourth step from the bottom, he lost his balance and tumbled down. He hit the ground with a sickening crack and as he lay there in even more pain, he felt warm liquid ooze around and out of his head. The pain now enveloped him completely. The blood loss was great; but only one thing registered in his mind; all the blood; all the red, warm, sticky blood that was now pooling about him. The blood. All the blood. The …….

He slipped into unconsciousness as the door was forced opened and a scream was heard.


	2. The Price of Love

Warnings: possible pairing Seto/Jou

Tears of Blood

Chapter 2 – The Price of Love

Seto sat at the dining table reading the paper and chewing on a bologna sandwich that his brother had made for him. It tasted horrible, but seeing how Mokuba made it, ate it anyway. The paper's corner fell and he snapped it back into place. He read a column and turned the page. Read… corner fell… snap… read… turn the page… repeat. How he loved routine.

Mokuba was sitting beside him eating his own lunch which consisted of chicken soup and Easy-Mac. He was proud of himself. He had gotten his brother to take a day off. He had gotten Seto to promise that he wouldn't go into work today; especially since it was Saturday. Saturday was the day of the week when Seto went to work at seven and came home at eleven. This was his only true work day. Mokuba knew that oh-so-well and so he went about getting Seto's promise yesterday in a unique way. He screamed. He screamed until his ears were red.

Not only where they out and about, they were in the grocery store. Mokuba started by asking sweetly and when his brother said "no" he went to the next step; he begged. Whining ensued begging and then a full blown Kaiba tantrum followed suit.

When a glare from Seto wouldn't shut his screaming up, threats were initiated. When those failed and the glares and whispers from the other shoppers made Seto nervous, he resorted to dragging Mokuba out of the store; which also failed seeing how they had only gone a foot or two when Mokuba latched on to the first thing he could reach; another shopper.

Mokuba started screaming about his brother never having time for him and always working Saturdays and never taking off; not even once to play with him. Seto quickly mended the situation by pulling him off the shocked and rapidly getting pissed woman and stating very simply that his little brother got upset easily and that he, Seto, had planned a whole day with his brother but he had wanted it to be a surprise for him. He glared at Mokuba and added that the surprise was now ruined thanks to, he finished off with a deadly whisper, his darling baby brother's little tantrum.

Mokuba looked at him and beamed a very large smile that made Seto want to kill him. He walked up to him and hugged him with excruciating force for a twelve-year-old. Mokuba apologized loud enough for everyone to hear and added that his brother was the best ever and that he loved him a whole lot. He then pulled away and made Seto swear, in front of the whole store, that they were spending the whole day together outside the office. Seto had looked around and then down at Mokuba. He groaned and nodded.

"Promise… Mokie" he finished off in a softer tone. No longer mad at his little brother for only wanting to spend time together. It seemed that the whole store sighed at the exact same time at the loving scene.

Mokuba looked at his brother hiding behind his paper and smiled. Yes today would be a good day. Seto was even eating that nasty sandwich he made. Mokuba had taken one bite of his own sandwich and threw it away; hence the soup and Mac. Mokuba knew that his brother loved him and it was the small things like this, eating a disgusting sandwich so as not to offend his little brother, which made Mokuba love him even more.

Mokuba finished eating and waited for Seto to put down the sandwich that still wasn't halfway gone. He felt bad for Seto sometimes. He was going to get sick if he ate that whole thing. Mokuba reached forward and took it from him. He could have sworn he heard his brother sigh happily.

"What are we going to do today Seto?" Mokuba asked chucking the 'sandwich' in the nearby trashcan.

"Hngh" was all the response he got.

"Don't tell me you're still upset about last night?"

"Hngh"

"Fine, ignore me! See if I care! Humph."

"Hngh"

"Seto!"

Seto put down the paper and locked his eyes with Mokuba. He smirked and opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by the loud ringing of the phone. Seto scowled, reached forward and picked up the receiver.

"Kaiba residence."

"K…Kaiba? Is that you?"

"Yugi?" Seto frowned. What did he want? "What do you want?"

"Um… Is Mokuba there?" Seto noted the fear and weariness in his voice.

"Maybe. It depends on what you want with him." Mokuba looked up at Seto. He signaled for him to hand over the phone. Seto knocked away his hand. He mouthed "shut up."

"Pl…please Kaiba, put Mokuba on the ph…ph…phone." Yugi was trying hard not to cry.

Seto looked at the phone and then handed the receiver to Mokuba.

"The shrimp wants to talk to you. He sounds upset. The pharaoh probably broke up with him. Heh heh." That little comment earned Seto a glare from his brother.

Mokuba took the phone and stood up.

"Yugi? Yugi what's wrong? Why are you crying? … WHAT! What are you saying? How? Where is he Yugi?" Mokuba's eyes turned teary. Seto picked up on the last comment. "All right Yugi. Yugi, thanks for calling." Mokuba hung up the phone and sat down fazed.

"Well?" Seto asked his brother. "What is it?"

"It's… it's Jou. He's in the hospital." Seto blinked. That's All? "What's new about that?" Mokuba turned to him.

"Seto, I need to go to the Hospital." Seto's eyes widened.

"You want to see that Mutt? What about today!" Seto felt hurt. Even though he had been forced into this, it still hurt his feelings to know that Mokuba rather be at a hospital than with him.

"Please Seto!" Mokuba's voice was on the verge of breaking.

Seto watched his brother for a while. Mokuba went back to looking at the top of the table. His eyes were glassy and he was taking long deep breathes; trying to calm himself. _It must be bad for him to be reacting like this. Hngh, like I care._

Seto stood and made his way to the door. He stopped and looked back at his brother.

"Well, are you coming or did I just get up for nothing?"

Mokuba jumped up and was out of the door in a flash. As Seto made his way to the car and sat down behind the wheel he sighed. He looked at his baby brother from the corner of his eye.

_I guess this is the price for love._


End file.
